Engagement?
by Daughter of the Dove
Summary: amy is swept of her feet by the dream of true love and happy family's but what will happen when her dream is crushed by a hard marriage and a clash of fates?
1. Chapter 1

**heyy guys this series of chapters will all be reasonably short and ** xxx

Amy's POV

running was all i could think of it was that or ….facing my past running seemed best ,seemed to make thoughts come quicker and less harsh and full blast. I just made my self keep running and ignore the shouts coming from behind me. My emerald satin dress. Stuck to my legs. The rain seemed too be getting heavier and my hair was coming out and plastering it's self to my face. At that moment my legs failed me and i was knelt down on the cold pavement floor shivering in my dress.

i made my self replay the night in my head just to make sure i hadn't just imagined it. To make sure i wasn't going crazy with paranoia.

Jake had hustled me into the car from our home. We had driven to the restaurant, to meet Dan,Natalie (now together) ,Atticus and his girlfriend and Jake's dad. It was our Engagement dinner. We sat at our table and shared Ideas for the wedding and had just ordered when a rough looking Ian Kabra burst in punched Jake in the face, punched my Jake in the face and grabbed my arm lifted me out off my chair kissed me and said "Amy i love you, i always have and i couldn't let you marry the ginger without telling you that first" I stood there shocked and then Ran throughout the door and out onto the street and ended up in a dark corner wet and cold.

i heard voices calling my name that where getting closer . i just curled up and closed my eyes hoping that i would not be found i heard somebody come and sit next too me i just stayed still hoping it was some sort of tramp and begged i was right. But of course i wasn't.

"You know it shocks me that you didn't expect my brother to come!" said the body sitting next to me."And well i think that you have to go and talk too your family." And with that i heard footstep walking for the first time had shared her true personality with me and actually made some sense and that was when i realised i knew that Ian was going too come but i had hidden it….. i had hidden it from my self.

Just as i was about to get up and face what i needed to face i was embraced by i warm body that i was familiar to me and made me feel safe. I buried my head into jake's chests as he rocked me back and forth until i looked up at his bloody nose and clutched his hand stood up and dragged him to the car got in and he drove us home. In complete silence

When we arrived we just got out the car and climbed the stairs stripped out of out wet clothes and climbed into our warm bed shaking and in seconds i was fast asleep in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to remember the events of last night. I was still cuddled up in Jakes loving arms in which i dug into further hoping the memories would just die.i realised that i had woken Jake up when i felt his hand stroke my hair. I lifted my face so it was millimetres from his. i could hear his warm breath blowing my hair from my face

"i love you" He whispered to me

'i love you too" i replied

"so….last night,do we want too talk about it?" Jake asked

"i-i.."i was so desperately trying to reply but was lost for words

"Amy i know that last night was hard for you but just know that i will never let it happen again and if he ever comes near you again he will regret it because you mean the world to me and i -"jake ranted

"jake i love you" i said again,trying too shut him up and with that i kissed him and began too feel the pleasure of my future husband. and with that last nights memories where deleted for the time being any way

When jake and i finished in our shower i dressed and decided that a walk would be a good i set of down the road and into the park i walked along the path and off towards the duck pond. As i was walking i felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I stopped dead afraid too turn back to find the one person deep down inside i knew it was and i knew i was right when a familiar voice came from behind

"hello love"i decided to ignore him and keep walking. but as i expected that didn't work.

"Amy turn around and talk to me i need to you too please!" i slowly turned around and sat on the bench that was conveniently on the side on the sat next too me and began to talk

"Amy when Natalie told me you and ginger where engaged i realised why i haven't been able too have a relationship with any other girl. Its because, i have fallen completely in love with the quite, stuttering girl i got too know all those years ago in korea. and yes i know what i did straight after i got too know you but what you have too know is, well if i could turn back time i would have actually kissed you in that cave and never let you go."Ian said

"yes Ian thats all good but you didn't and you never showed any of that when i was about too be fed too the sharks or when the clue hunt ended you just disappeared back off to England."i snapped

"Amy Hope Cahill i am sorry ,i am so so sorry and i will do anything for you to forgive i know now that i am too late with the big speech about my Love for you because your off about too marry the ginger who-"

"Ian you are not helping your sorry but by calling my soon to be husband 'Ginger'!" i scolded

"Fine then - about too marry Jake who is now the luckiest man on the face off the planet because he took his chance and won you. Amy i know you will never have me but i just couldn't let you marry him without knowing that i love you and i know that somewhere deep down you love me too but cant admit it too your self. So good luck too you and jake" And before i could put i word in he was off. just then my phone buzzed and i checked it to find a text from the devil him self

HEYY AND IF THINGS DONT WORK OUT BETWEEN THE 2 OF U

GIVE ME A BELL xoxox

i couldn't hold my in the giggle that came after that.

The wedding went by like a flash. So fast that i could almost convince my self that it hadn't happened,if it hadn't been for the evidence, such as my wedding dress draped across the chair and my stocking laced across the floor like a python waiting to strike. or the new gold band raped around my finger, Then i might believe other wise.

i thought of Ian and his last message and his absence form the wedding. i looked across the bed at my sleeping husband exhausted from the previous event of the evening, well the bedroom part. I didn't have the heart too wake him to tell him only that i couldn't sleep so i simply slipped my way into his warm and trusting arms .

I soon forgot abut IAn and ket time fly bye .Jake and i where happy for along time but then things got complicated and well our hearts just weren't in it and we went our separate way well thats the nice way off telling the story in other words. Jake cheated on me and i could not stand the sight of the sleaze ball any longer and with that a divorce paper was file.

It was two years after my divorce and i was 28 when it was announced that Dan and Natalie where Engaged and the day of the wedding came and i was Dans best Girl. i was dressed in my emerald green, Mid thigh length dress.i stood next to Dan and watched his face light up at the sight of Natalie in her gorgeous white dress, strutting down the isles like she does in her ceremony was beautiful but most the time i was concentrating on the man who gave Natalie away The man who was standing beside me ,the glorious Ian Kabra.


	3. Chapter 3

After the ceremony we all headed to Graces mansion where the party would take place. there where tales covered in white linen on the lawn and lanterns placed around the seating area. There was a DJ and a dance floor set up on the patio and Pink flowers placed around. i sat at a table watching Dan a Natalie enjoy there first dance. soon other couples got up and joined the dance. suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a smooth voice in my ear whisper

"care for a dance love?"

"i would be delighted!"i came round from behind me and took my hand

and led me too the dance floor where i caught a glimpse of Dan smirking at me.

"so where's Ging- sorry Jake?" Ian asked

"i don't give a shit!" i snapped

"but he's your husband!" Ian replied

"well he WAS, that was until he cheated on me!" i replied

"well in that case-" Ian never finished the sentence instead he leaned forward and kissed me right on the lips. The kiss was magical, better than any i had ever shared with jake. And best of all it felt my disappointment the song endued and with it did the kiss.

"i have wanted too do that for a long time"ian whispered

"i think i have too"i replied

"then why don't you meet me at this destination at 8'o'clock on saturday" Ian said handing me a piece of paper, then walking away

i moved away towards the table and opened the note

dearest Amy

my love for you has been apparent since the deeded Korean incident. And has grown over the many years i have felt for you in such a way. so please meet wait for me outside grace's mansion it casual clothing at 12 o'clock on saturday

forever your Ian xx

as i looked up from the not i smiled


End file.
